


Alone

by KittyKatGeorgie



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, HE WAS THERE FOR THREE MONTHS PEOPLE!!!!, he feels abandoned, it's emotional pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatGeorgie/pseuds/KittyKatGeorgie
Summary: Melvin had no way of knowing that they were coming to rescue him. He only knew that the longer he was there, the less likely they would show up.(Spoilers for CU in Space)
Kudos: 35





	Alone

They were going to come back for him, right?

They had to come back for him, Melvin thought, as he sat curled up in the middle of the Biglyan cage. They wouldn’t leave him here, right? They  _ had  _ to get him home somehow- it was a school field trip, they could get in serious trouble if they lost him.

They probably just had to find him first… Yeah, that was it. Space was huge, and in comparison, he was in a very  _ very  _ tiny ship in the middle of nowhere. They would come back for him, they just had to find him…

...they  _ would  _ come back for him, wouldn’t they? But why would they? Nobody really liked him, did they even want to rescue him? He felt something slimy and heavy drop into his stomach. Were they even looking for him? It had been a week already, and it didn’t take that long for this ship to get here… wherever  _ here  _ was.

Melvin whimpered, gripping at the sleeves of his spacesuit. (Ohh, he couldn’t be having a meltdown here!) They didn’t care about him, did they? But- but they  _ had  _ to rescue him, they had to. He loved space, but he didn’t want to be stuck so far away from home forever. He would miss home. He would miss Zenoshriek, and music, and science, and his mommy, and maybe even George and Harold-

Melvin shook his head. Wait, what was he thinking? Miss George and Harold? They made his life miserable! It was probably their fault he was even here right now. Somehow… He wasn’t sure how it was their fault yet, but it  _ was.  _ And they hadn’t even come to rescue him, so even if they didn’t get him here (which they  _ did _ ), it was their fault he was still here!

...they just hadn’t found him yet… He wasn’t  _ that  _ awful, right?

* * *

They weren’t coming to rescue him.

It had been over a month in this place. Over a month of oversized cheeseburgers and the resulting allergic reactions. Over a month of rashes and stomach aches and vomiting. Over a month of going to the bathroom in a  _ litter box  _ like a stupid  _ cat! _ They would have been here by now if they were coming to rescue him. Which meant they  _ weren’t  _ coming to rescue him.

Melvin sniffed, wiping at the tears on his face before wrapping his arm back around his knees. “I-I’m not tha-at bad, a-am I?” He asked himself, quietly. It really was a bad habit, talking to himself like he had been, but it had been over a month with no one to talk to. Those stupid Biglyans didn’t count; they were dumber than- than Captain Underpants.

(What he wouldn’t give for said superhero to appear and save him from this place.)

“No, Melvin, you’re not that bad,” he murmured, another sob bubbling out. “It’s- it’s  _ George and Harold.  _ They- they’re the ones that… that decided to  _ leave you here.  _ What kind of m-monsters do-on’t- don’t rescu-ue their classmate fro-om aliens? Even if… if we don’t get a-along…”

It wasn’t fair! He didn’t deserve this!

...he had to save himself. They obviously didn’t care about him. He sniffed angrily, standing up and wiping his tears on his sleeves. He was smarter than these moronic behemoths. He could easily escape, right? He just needed a plan to outsmart them. It wouldn’t be very hard.

...and then he could make George and Harold pay for leaving him here. 

They would all pay.


End file.
